


Training Day

by AshMountian217



Series: Warden Turned Crow [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Overcoming PTSD, Sparring, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMountian217/pseuds/AshMountian217
Summary: On one spring day, in the eyes of two Master Crows, the Hero of Ferelden starts to retrain and regain her confidence through sparring.
Series: Warden Turned Crow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944802





	Training Day

It was a beautiful early morning into the second week of spring, the slight breeze coming off the bay as the smell of salt washed over the training yard. The sound of people around the villa going about their day could be heard even with the merchant’s echoed yells from afar. The winter’s chill that lingered in the air did not seem to bother anyone, especially two Master Crows waiting for a certain Talon to walk out with the Warden.

After two months of gaining weight and slowly readjusting to life around Viago’s home, Alessa Tabris was coaxed into a small training bout. Both Crows knew that even with the few months she’s been here, they would have to take today easy, more so then an apprentice. These were baby steps after all, and it was best to not get too ahead of one’s self before they were ready.

It was when they heard the sound of soft chatter and footsteps that the duo broke out of their thoughts to look up.

Viago had his head lowered to speak with the shorter elven woman, taking unhurried steps towards the training yard. Alessa was dressed in new dark brown sparring clothes that had long sleeves, not quite form fit pants, and light weight boots. No one said what they were all thinking. The Warden was going to get too hot in that shirt with this weather since she was used to Ferelden’s cold and harsh climate. But when she stood slightly behind the Talon when they came to a stop, it did not go unnoticed how she shied away.

“Alessa, you know Ramon and Steffen,” the men nodded when addressed, “they will be your guardians and training partners. If you have any questions or concerns you can go to them as you would me.”

Viago watched for any signs of hesitance or arguments, not that he thought she would start any. When there was none he continued. “Ramon, Steffen; I doubt I have to tell you two that she is to be treated as a guest not as one of our own. She’s not ready for that, not yet.”

They nodded with a firm but polite “yes Talon” before Steffen walked off to get the training weapons from the other side.

“You will be fine.” The master poisoner said to Alessa when he saw her gaze follow his weapons master. “They know what they’re doing, now go with them. I have business in town for a bit.” And with that the Talon walked towards the villa’s front gate, a few unseen Crows shadowing him as bodyguards.

Ramon, who had not left the spot from where he stood, tried not to give his customary playful grin as the elf watched Viago depart.

“Come now,” the Ravain man said as he held out a hand, “I know _we_ have at least worked together. The Blight and all. Remember me?”

She looked at him for a few long moments, silently with a puzzled expression, till he saw her eyes widen ever so slightly. She nodded but did not reach out to take his hand.

“It’s ok pequena ave. I promise I will not touch you in any way to make you uncomfortable. I swear it.” He tried to step forward.

“What did you say? Pequena ave, what does it mean?” Alessa spoke for the first time. Her voice soft and unsure yet firm. It pleased Ramon that she was, hopefully, recovering a part of herself.

“Little bird, it means little bird. Not anything bad. Just a nickname. Everyone has those, si?”

“Yeah I guess so, and yes I remember you.” She said while he watched her fold her arms around herself. This would not due if they were to try and get her to train again, he would have to try another approach instead of his usual flirting, it would not help here. He quickly glanced over at Steffen who waited by the stone wall, both shared a knowing look before the Ravain nodded.

“Alright,” Ramon kept his tone friendly and inviting, his smile never fading, “then we already started off on the right path, yes?” His extended hand ever so slowly reached out to pat her shoulder. His movements were proposedly done to gave Steffen time to observe the stiff Warden, to see how to start off working with her without pressuring her. By the way she stood still as stone and shied away, fight or flight as she tried to keep her face neutral but failing; it was going to be a long journey ahead of them.

“Come on then, let’s not keep Stiff Steffen waiting.” The man joked as his fellow Crow gave him a look as Alessa followed behind him at a distance. The weapons master got up from his spot by the wall with two pairs of wooden training daggers to meet them halfway.

“As Ramon so kindly said, my name is Steffen, House De’Riva’s weapons and combat Master Crow.” The dark brown haired Antivan had stated his titles so much over the years that it no longer affected him nor impressed, but how the words drew the elven woman’s attention did. Taking in every word like it was being committed to memory right then and there. The look was familiar but he did not comment on it, instead he continued.

“While it will be both of us working with you, I will be the one in charge. For now we will use these,” he gestured to the wooden daggers, “till you are ready for the real deal, I think.”

“I’m not helpless.” Her timid words were spoken softy that both men thought they misheard. Ramon gave a wide grin as he pointedly looked at Steffen. The other Crow ignored him completely as he agreed with Alessa.

“No, Warden, you are not. But we should play this safe for now, yes? Come, lets begin.” He gave her a pair of daggers while the Ravain stepped back to take his spot by the stone wall.

Even though all three knew and saw just how uncertain and uneasy the elf was as she took a stance, the men acted like they did not. The frustration and mental scalding showing on her scrunched-up face and tall tale signs of her shaking. When it was clear that she would not be the first to make a move, Steffen made a slow jab at her to see how she would react. Her reflexes were not on par with her mind, halfway through her block she flinched and stepped back.

It was evident that even after months of Ceaser’s prison and then resting, her body still had muscle memory to fight. Fighting that she had been doing for six years as a Warden. But her mind was struggling. They would have to work and practice every day to change this.

After almost a full hour of working with a bored rhythm they were proven right on the Warden’s choice of clothes. She was breathing a bit harder than normal and sweating more by a large margin while the Crow barely broke into one. The training was almost over when Steffen decided to test her with a normal paced move. It looked more like slow steps in learning a new dance to the Crows, but it woke something in the elf up. Alessa made a fast-offensive combo. A block with the left hand, then right swipe followed by a spinning side kick was not expected. Granted he did have enough time to dodge all the attacks, but it was surprising none the less.

Neither moved from their spots and Steffen could see the surprise, then the building fear in the Warden’s eyes from where she stood frozen in a half stance. The reaction like reflexes must have startled her more then they thought.

“I… I -” The elf barely managed to start before both heard footsteps approaching, Ramon slowly clapping with a wide smile.

“There’s that attack we’ve been waiting for! Well done, Warden.” The Ravian praised, gently patting her on the shoulder. “As much as I would love to have a turn sparring, I think it’s time for a break. It is lunch after all and I’m starved.”

She didn’t look convinced but stayed silent.

“Didn’t know sitting and watching was so tedious.” Steffen muttered as he lowered his wooden daggers, gesturing for Alessa’s. “Go on pequena ave, we’ll catch up.”

“Ok, thanks for the training bout.” She said quickly handed over her training weapons without much eye contact. It was like she could not get out of there fast enough.

Both Crows waited till she was well out of ear shot before Steffen turned to his fellow with an unimpressed look, but Ramon didn’t seem to care.

“Really? A praise?”

“It’s what she needed.” The darker-skinned man said crossing his arms.

“It’s what we were expecting for her to do.” Steffen frowned. “We should have continued, encouraged her to continue.”

“And I disagree. She is in a fragile state of mind right now, finding her confidence again and facing that fact that she’s sparring or training, “fighting”, with a man.”

“Yes, I know this. But she is far from a child, a simple “good” will do and to continue.”

Ramon shook his head. “You don’t get it. She may have reached our expectation for today, but she did not see it as a small victory. That fear we just saw; she was waiting for a retaliation. Best we stopped before she got too dark in her thoughts and a small praise to help out. After a few small victories, we can start on "continuing" the fight.”

The weapons master was not so sure but relented. He added as they started walking toward the doors. “Alright. We’ll try again tomorrow, this time you can spar with her.”

A grin back in place and his light tone returning, Ramon chuckled a bit. “I have no problems with that. I just can’t wait for the Warden to gain her confidence back. I want to pit my skills with hers.”

“Easy, she’s spoken for, remember.” Steffen tried to remind him, but it was too late, he could already see the admiration sparkling in the seductionist’s eyes.

“Oh, I know. But still! You can’t tell me you don’t want to know just how capable she is. I worked with her during the Blight, and she was a marvel on the field, but she was fighting alongside of me.”

The weapons master shook his head before finally opening the door. “Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be good to fill in on Alessa's recovery and how she faired for the first few months of her being there in House De'Riva. Also I wanted to give a little more character creation to both Steffen and Ramon, I love those two lol. This goes before Hard Decisions.


End file.
